Sto Posunięć
by YukamiN
Summary: Wybrane miniaturki z fandomu Naruto autorstwa Prim the amazing.


Tytuł oryginalny: A Hundred Moves;  
Link: s/9547207/8/A-Hundred-Moves  
Autor oryginału: Prim the amazing  
Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Dupek  
Tłumacz: Yukami  
Długość: miniaturka, ok 1 000 słów  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Gatunek: lekki romans  
Ostrzeżenia: -  
Uwagi autora: -  
Uwagi tłumacza: Fik na tej samej zasadzie co te 100 miniaturek z -mana, ale tego autorka jeszcze nie skończyła, jest przy 39-tej miniaturce. Plus większość jest bezpairingowa, ale na pewno i tak trochę ich przetłumaczę.

Betował: ojciec Virus

Dupek

W czarnych oczach pojawiła się nuta irytacji i, przez krótki, ekscytujący moment, Naruto już myślał, że Sasuke go uderzy. Jednak w momencie, w którym jego mięśnie już spięły się jakby zaraz miał na niego skoczyć, zamknął powieki z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. Naruto z zawodem zdał sobie sprawę, że Sasuke pewnie liczył właśnie w myślach do dziesięciu. Czyli znów mu się nie udało.

Nawet nie nazwał go idiotą.

Naruto przeczesał palcami swoje krótkie blond włosy i z frustracją głośno wypuścił powietrze nosem. Chciałby żeby Sasuke przyłożył mu chociaż z raz.

Nagle w dzielące ich ognisko wpadła sterta gałęzi i Naruto spojrzał w górę. Sakura stała tuż przy ogniu i w jego świetle jej włosy wyglądały praktycznie na pomarańczowe.

— Pójdę nad rzekę uzupełnić nasze zapasy wody. Naruto, pamiętaj, że jutro to ty się tym wszystkim zajmujesz — powiedziała i odwróciła się do nich plecami.

— Chyba, że do jutra wypełnimy naszą misję! — zawołał za nią, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową. Wątpiła w niego. Już Naruto jej pokaże, jak zawsze.

Znów zostali sami. Kakashi poszedł zorganizować coś do jedzenia, ale pewnie po prostu obijał się i czytał swoją zboczoną książeczkę. Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke ponad ogniskiem. Uchiha, powolnym tempem doliczywszy już do dziesięciu, otworzył oczy, a Naruto zapatrzył się na to w jak idealny sposób ogień odbijał się od jego tęczówek, jakby były lustrami.

— Na co się tak patrzysz? — burknął Sasuke, a Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Przez chwilę zastanowił się czy zgodnie z prawdą nie odpowiedzieć „na twoje oczy", ale wiedział, że nie powinien. Coś takiego tylko odstraszyłoby Sasuke zamiast zachęcić do sierpowego, kopniaka, wykrzyczanych obelg czy ogólnie do wdania się w bójkę. Naruto chciał mu zaleźć za skórę.

— Na takiego jednego dupka przede mną — powiedział i prawie skrzywił się, słysząc zdradliwą nutkę nadziei w swoim głosie. Jeśli Sasuke zda sobie sprawę o co mu chodzi, to nie da się podpuścić. Uchiha jednak nie zauważył.

Przewrócił tylko ostentacyjnie oczami i mruknął te swoje „hnn" pod nosem. Dupek.

Naruto chciał, żeby go w końcu już zaatakował. Chciał, żeby uznał go za kogoś na kogo warto się złościć, kogoś, kto może zaleźć za skórę, kogoś z kim można wdać się w walkę w środku lasu, w nocy i niczym się nie przejmować, ani przez chwilę tego nie żałując.

_Nie ignoruj mnie _jęknęła jakaś część jego świadomości. To znajoma mantra. _Spójrz na mnie, odezwij się do mnie, dotknij mnie. Nie obchodzi mnie jeśli zamiast patrzeć będziesz zabijał mnie wzrokiem, zamiast mówić będziesz krzyczał, zamiast dotykać będziesz okładał pięściami. Zwróć na mnie uwagę_.

_Sasuke na niego nie patrzy. Równie dobrze mógłby nie istnieć. Ta myśl boli i Naruto zaciska mocno szczękę._

— Ej, dupku — powiedział, nawet nie będąc pewnym po co się odzywa.

A wspomniany dupek nie odwraca się do niego, nie patrzy na niego i nie mówi „co?". Wszystko co zrobił to drgnął lekko, jakby strzepywał robaka. Bo pewnie właśnie tym Naruto był dla niego, prawda? Robakiem.

— Jeśli wygrasz ze mną w walce to, oprócz swoich obowiązków jutro, wypełnię jeszcze twoje pojutrze.

I wtedy w końcu, _w końcu_ Sasuke odwraca się do niego, czarne oczy znajdują jego sylwetkę i Naruto uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że ledwo utrzymuje swoje oczy otwarte. Nie ignorujący go Sasuke to coś, czym trzeba się cieszyć póki trwa.

— Ale jeśli ja cię pokonam — kontynuował. — Ty będziesz musiał harować jutro _za mnie_.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami i parsknął pod nosem.

— To by nie było fair — powiedział swoim jedwabnym głosem, niskim i odrobinę przyciszonym, jakby nie chciał zakłócać nocnej ciszy. Jego głos zupełnie różnił się od tego Naruto — donośnego i przyciągającego uwagę jak głośny gwizd w nocy. — Zmiażdżyłbym cię bez problemu.

Naruto wyraźnie się najeżył, a Sasuke zaśmiał sie krótko pod nosem. Z jakiegoś powodu głos Sasuke kojarzy mu się z ciemną czekoladą, ciepłą, topniejącą i przepyszną. To bardzo dziwna myśl, bo Naruto zawsze wolał raczej białą czekoladę.

— Dupek — warknął. — Rozłożyłbym cię na łopatki! Przytłoczyłbym cię moimi Kage Bunshin!

— Jakość ponad ilość, idioto. Po prostu aktywowałbym swój Sharingan i precyzyjnymi, pojedynczymi uderzeniami likwidowałbym wszystkie klony, które byłbyś w stanie stworzyć aż w końcu znalazłbym prawdziwego ciebie i zbiłbym cię na miazgę.

Myśl o Sasuke poświęcającym swój czas tylko po to, żeby zbić go na miazgę nie powinna być taka podbudowująca, Naruto o tym wiedział, ale po prostu nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

— Wiesz, że moja czakra jest praktycznie nieskończona! Wymordowałbym cię zanim byś znalazł prawdziwego mnie.

— Czy ty w ogóle potrafisz walczyć bez używania Kage Bunshin no jutsu? Czy to jedyne jutsu oprócz trzech podstawowych, które znasz? I Oiroke no jutsu się _nie_ liczy.

Naruto znów cały się zjeżył, bo Sasuke ma rację. I co z tego? Dlaczego miałby się uczyć jakichś tam jutsu jeśli już dobrze sobie radzi? I przecież zawsze nagabuje Kakashiego, żeby nauczył go jakichś super jutsu, więc to nie tak że się nie stara! Sasuke powinien doskonale o tym wiedzieć, bo zazwyczaj odbywa się to tuż koło niego. _Ale nie wie, _odezwał się głos w jego głowie_, nie zauważa tego i go to nie obchodzi, bo jestem dla niego nikim i nawet teraz zwraca na mnie uwagę tylko chwilowo. Dla niego zawsze będę nic nie wart_.

Naruto wewnętrznie warknął na ten głos — żeby się zamknął. Wątpił w niego. Już Naruto mu pokaże, jak zawsze.

— Oiroke załatwiło _Hokage_ jakbyś nie wiedział.

— Tylko dlatego, że to stary zboczeniec.

Naruto, zupełnie zaskoczony tym, że Sasuke powiedział coś, co choć trochę przypominało żart, parsknął głośno. Sasuke zaśmiał się z nim i Naruto czuł jak ten pełny, aksamitny dźwięk przyjemnie łaskocze go w uszy.

Naruto był wniebowzięty, wszystkie czarne myśli sprzed dosłownie chwili zostawiły go bo Sasuke _z nim rozmawiał_. Miał zamiar sprawić, żeby wykrzykiwał obelgi w jego stronę, żeby rzucił się na niego z pięściami, bo na co więcej niż na gniew mógł liczyć, kiedy mowa o Sasuke? A tymczasem dokonał prawie niemożliwego i prowadził z nim całkiem przyjazną rozmowę.

_To prawie jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi_, głos w jego głowie szepnął z zachwytem. Naruto czuł jak nagle ogarnia go pewność siebie. Pokazał mu, jak zawsze. _Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi_, odpowiada mu_,_ _jesteśmy_ najlepszymi _przyjaciółmi_.

Naruto powinien był już dawno się domyślić, że jeśli w końcu znajdzie sobie przyjaciela to z jego szczęściem będzie to jakiś dupek.


End file.
